SuiSasu: Sasuke and the Sake
by MatsuoChiharu
Summary: Suigetsu and Sasuke get stoned, and a drunk Suigetsu takes it upon himself to break Sasuke's ever cold facade. Rated T for yaoi and swearing. Please R&R!


**Title: **SuiSasu: Sasuke and the Sake

**Author: **MatsuoChiharu

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Some swearing

**Inspiration: **A few days ago, I randomly started thinking about Tsunade's sake-addiction and then it somehow trailed to Sasuke (don't ask me how. I think Orochimaru was involved. . . .-_-'). After a few moments of thought, I realizes I'd NEVER seen him drink, so I decided to make a prediction of what would happen if Sasuke got stoned. :D

~/~/~/~

". . . .I mean_ honestly,_ *hic* what a bitch!" Suigetsu stumbled forward, having to lean on Sasuke for support, as they trudged into the Uchiha's room.

The darker-haired male grunted in agreement, still clutching a sake bottle in his right hand as they collapsed onto the sofa. He took a deep swig, the bitter liquid sloshing around his mouth as he struggled to swallow, a surprisingly difficult feat seeing as he was completely stoned. "Hn."

Suigetsu slapped him almost angrily on the back, reaching over to take the drink and quickly downing a swig. "Come _on,_ Sasuke! Show some expression *hic* for once!" he slurred.

"Hn."

Even when drunk, the Uchiha's family pride persisted.

The white-haired male shook the younger by the shoulders, teetering dangerously on the couch's edge. "It's not *hic* healthy for you to have *hic* such a giant stick up *hic* your ass!"

"Hn."

He pouted, opening his mouth before pausing as the figurative light went on in his head. He grinned cheekily, slowly walking two fingers up the Uchiha's slightly opened shirt. "What would *hic* _Karin-chan_ think?"

"Like I care what that fuckin' bitch thinks!"

_Bingo._

The whitette smirked at his new-found discovery. "You know *hic*," he grabbed the younger's chin in his hand. "I bet that *hic* if you weren't such a *hic* emotionless bastard *hic* she wouldn't throw herself at you _nearly_ as much *hic*."

Sasuke contemplated his subordinate's suggestion. "If it weren't for her damn *hic* skills, we should just *hic* kill her in a ditch!" Apparently, it had the Uchiha seal of approval.

Suigetsu dramatically threw his hands in the air, grinning maniacally. "Hell yeah *hic*!" He suddenly turned towards the Uchiha, eyeing him in an almost predatory manor. "She thinks she's *hic* all that. God's gift to men *hic* even!"

The younger smirked, taking another swig of beer. "Yeah *hic* right. She wouldn't even have a chance with _Orochimaru_."

Suigetsu howled with laughter, though, if anyone ever asked, it was alcohol induced of _course._ He leaned in closer to the Taka's leader, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "You know *hic* we should show her *hic*." He licked his lips.

Sasuke's mouth turned upwards at the edges. "I do believe *hic* we should."

The kiss was rough and fast, giving neither the opportunity to pull out. But, oh, Kami was it _good_!

Suigetsu's tongue licked at the edges of the Uchiha's lips, begging to be allowed entrance. Their plea was quickly granted.

The younger moaned in pleasure as the whitette's tongue explored the caverns of his mouth, sliding deliciously over every ridge and fall. The Uchiha felt something slip around his chest, ripping off his shirt in the process. Then it moved lower.

With a moan of passion, Sasuke responded by ripping off Suigetsu's vest, allowing himself access to the elder's tanned, finely sculpted body. The darker-haired boy began tracing his partners abs with one finger, marveling at the smoothness of his—

"Hey, sorry to bother you, Sasuke, but can I use your sh—" Juugo's inquiry died in his throat as his eyes landed the two, half-naked men who were kissing ravishingly on the Uchiha's sofa. Then he noticed who they _were._

The orange-haired man dead-panned as Suigetsu and Sasuke broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, and glared at him. He sighed long-sufferingly as he turned to close the door. "Never mind. I'll wait for Karin to finish."

Once the sound of the closing knob echoed through the room, Suigetsu turned back to the Uchiha beneath him and grinned playfully. "Let's hope he *hic* locked it. Don't want *hic* Karin interrupting us do we?"

Sasuke smirked back.

_This is going to be fun._

~/~/~/~

Juugo bolted upright in his bed as Sasuke's howls of pleasure reverberated through his and Karin's (and Suigetsu's) room.

The red-headed woman stared at the door, rather bewildered and rubbing her sleep-filled eyes. "What was that?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I-I'm sure it was nothing! Probably just, uh. . . .wolves!"

She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the clock, thankfully changing the subject. "It's been hours since Suigetsu and Sasuke-kun left to do patrol. What do they think they're doing!" She turned to glare at Juugo who rapidly held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"They're fine! They can take care of themselves." _Very good care. . . ._

"Hmphh!" She crossed her arms moodily. "Well, Suigetsu better not do anything to hurt my Sasuke-kun, or he'll have to answer to _me._"

Juugo nodded meekly, laying back down as the moans from the adjacent room continued.

"Rather loud wolves aren't they." He heard Karin grumble as she attempted to fall back asleep.

Making no answer, the orange-haired man turned back to his thoughts, wincing guiltily as he felt a tent form in his pants.

~/~/~/~

**Poor Juugo just wanted to take a shower and ended up walking in on something that I'm guessing he didn't exactly want to see. . . .or maybe he did. . . .bad Juugo! XD As you can see, I despise Karin. I mean, he's OBVIOUSLY not into you, woman, so BACK OFF. *takes deep breath in an attempt to stave off rant* Anyways, hope you liked it! And R&R please! :)**

**Chiharu**


End file.
